warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Turkina Bladesong
Turkina Bladesong is a Night Elf druid with a tendancy towards overly dramatic quotes and punching people's faces in. The two may not be unrelated. Appearnace Like many of her kind, Turkina is sleek and graceful, with a long-limbed, athletic build. Her form and stance is predatory in its nature, her features sharp and keen. Her nature is wild and feral, untamed and aggressive, one made for the wilds rather then the streets of civilization. At all times, she seems ready to attack, poised to strike like a huge predatory bird ready to descend upon its prey. Her skin is a typical medium purple color, while her thick hair is jade-green and worn long and loose, falling to her waist. Due to her feral nature, she is often unkempt and filthy, her hair matted and tangled. She typically wears relatively simple leather armor, preferring darker shades to better blend in with her environment. Personality Turkina is aggressive and assertive, feeling that that it is better to fight and die then to live with the knowledge that she ran from a battle. She will rarely back down if challenged, instead responding to whatever is placed before her with swift, decisive action. It is rare that she considers the full threat that she faces; instead, she throws herself into the challenge that is placed before her, ready to do whatever is needed. Those who question her actions often either are dismissed, or receive curt put downs. Somewhat wild in nature, she prefers not to be constrained or restricted; instead she does as she wants when she wants. Independent and self reliant, she tends to avoid asking for help and does not want to rely on the charity or aid of others. However, at the same time, she tends to cut herself off form others, and overestimate herself. This can lead to severe consequences; she has been known to get herself into situations that she cannot handle alone and be forced to retreat. On more then one occasion, she has suffered severe injuries while perusing her own independence; she sows the seeds of her own downfall, but is seldom prepared to reap the whirlwind of her actions. She is most at home in the wilds, away from civilization; she does not tend to fit in amongst cities, instead preferring to loose herself in the depths of the darkest woods and jungles. When she does interact with others, she is curt and forceful, generally expecting others to do as she orders. History Born and raised in a remote community on the frignes of the Ashenvale forest, Turkina's early life was not easy but, at the same time, far from uncomfrtable. For the most part, she was content to spend her time in the wilds, watchign nature and keep an eye open for anyhting that may have threntened their home. This all changed when strangers stepped into the forest for the first time in milennia. Her initial observations of the Humans and Orcs did not make a good impression; Initially she witnessed, first-hand, the Orcs' despoiling of Ashenvale with the associated outrage at the destruction of her home giving her a burning desire to destroy those who had dared defile their sacred homeland. This goal, however, was stopped short with the revelation of the return of the Burning Legion, and the chance to see how these outsiders would fare. This only served to worsen her opinion, as the humans and Orcs fled before the onslaught of the Demonic armies. Rather then join those who saw the legion coming and ran fearing what chance they had against such a foe, she chose to make a stand and face them - she knew that she could do no less. While the Legion's minions were powerful, they still had form and substance and, as such, they could be hurt. She proudly stood with her fellow Kaldorei against the Legion, vowing to fight until the last fiber of her being if needs be to stop them. And, at the end of the day, the Night Elves had won; yet they had lost as well. With the World Tree destroyed, their precious immortality was lost; furthermore, the seclusion of their lands had been irreparably shattered. Turkina could see that their world, their time was over, finished. However, instead of dwelling on it or trying to reclaim what was lost like so many others, she instead decided to forge a new life for herself, striking out to take on the strange new world that they had been hidden from for so long. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druid Category:Alliance Category:Unnamed Guild Category:Articles by Darthfish